kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star
in Kirby Super Star]] Stars are an important recurring motif throughout the ''Kirby'' series, especially the yellow five-pointed star. They represent Kirby himself, since the Japanese titles for the Kirby's Dream Land trilogy and Kirby: Right Back at Ya! are simply Hoshi no Kābī, literally translating to "Kirby of the Stars." Against Nova in Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby's Starship is formed from stars themselves. Yellow stars also often appear as a result of heavy impacts during Boss and mid-boss battles, where they can be used as ammunition by Kirby. Stars are a common decoration on most things related to Kirby and objects common in the series, for example, Kirby's Warp Star, Planet Popstar, King Dedede's Hammer, and Star Blocks, and they have a prominent role in gameplay. Gameplay Point Stars .]] Point Stars are collectibles introduced in ''Kirby's Dream Land 2. Whenever Kirby has collected enough, he gets a 1UP. Every time Kirby collects one, a gauge at the bottom of the screen fills up. It should be noted that when facing a boss, the star gauge is replaced by a health gauge representing the boss's health, and becomes red instead of yellow. It takes a varying number of stars before Kirby is granted the 1UP. Getting large numbers of them are possible in the Goal games of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby: Canvas Curse, so the numbers are scaled up. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, stars are collected in pieces, and since each piece is worth 1/5th of a star, essentially Kirby needs to find 30 individual pieces before being granted a 1UP. However, there are larger stars which grant more than 1/5th of a piece. Point Stars come in several different denominations in certain games: Yellow Stars Yellow Stars are the most common type of star, and the least valuable. They are only worth one star point. Red Stars Red Stars award the player three points upon collection. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, they can only be obtained during the Goal Game. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe, however, they are found in stages and grant 10 star points. Green Stars Green Stars award the player five points upon collection. Similarly to Red Stars, they are only obtainable in the Goal Game in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards but are obtainable normally in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, still granting 5 star points. Blue Stars Blue Stars award the player ten points upon collection. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, they are only found in place of the Crystal Shards already obtained when repeating a previously-cleared level. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe, however, they are found in stages normally and grant 30 star points. 10-Star 10-Stars award the player ten points upon collection. They can be easily and frequently obtained. Enemies such as Soarars and Bombzways occasionally carry them. In certain underwater stages, 10-Stars appear inside bottles. 50-Star 50-Stars award the player 50 points upon collection. They can only be obtained in the Goal Game after collecting a respective stage's Secret Diary Page. A 50-Star will replace the page in the roulette wheel. 100-Star 100-Stars are the most valuable and award the player 100 points upon collection--as such, Kirby gains a Star Dash and an extra life by obtaining one. They are rare, most often appearing in stages in which Kirby transforms into Kirby Tank, Kirby Submarine, or Kirby Rocket. Glowing Star Glowing Stars create many Point Stars when touched. If Kirby collects every star before the time runs out, he is awarded a prize, usually a 1UP. Similar to the P-Switch from the Mario series. Projectile Upon performing the inhale, Kirby has a choice to either swallow the object in his mouth or spit it back out i.e. the Star Spit attack. Should he decide to spit it out, the object, regardless of what it was, becomes a star projectile. If Kirby inhaled more than one object at once, the resulting star is much more powerful, and can go through enemies and hit larger ones more than once. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, such stars can be manually made using Bubble on ability-neutral enemies and combining the bubbles within the Copy Palette. Star projectiles in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards have a different appearance to the five-pointed yellow variety in every other game. Instead of spitting objects out as stars, Kirby spits out the object as it is. When lifted above Kirby's head, however, if it is an ability-yielding enemy that has been swallowed or any multiple enemies that have been inhaled, they turn into stars; the ones which yield Copy Abilities turn into 4-pointed stars with the color of the ability and a ring surrounding it, while ability-neutral ones give white, 5-pointed stars. If two enemies are inhaled simultaneously and one is ability-neutral and one is not, the resultant star has a light texture of the color representing the copy ability. If two ability-yielding enemies are swallowed at the same time, the star will have the color of the Copy Ability, eight points, and two rings around it. Also, throwing a star into an ability-yielding enemy will cause the enemy to turn into a 8-pointed star, and the two abilities will mix. Ability Star ]] Should Kirby be using a Copy Ability and take (enough) damage, the ability will be lost in the form of the Ability Star. This star is very fragile and does not survive very long outside of Kirby, and bounces about the stage, but can be re-inhaled if Kirby gets to it in time. Should it be lost in water, it will float slowly upwards towards the surface. It disappears as soon as it touches Spikes or Lava. In ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby can hold an Ability Star above his head, and can either throw it at another enemy to mix abilities, swallow it, or just dispose of it. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Ability Stars have their own unique coloration, and a symbol on the front. There are even Ability Stars for Super Abilities. Blue Star Blue Stars are items exclusive to Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. They look like the Sparkling Stars from Kirby's Dream Land, but are blue. One Blue Star is hidden in each level of the game. If Kirby gets a Blue Star and beats the level he found it in without losing a life, he will leave the level on a Bonus Star, which is a blue version of the Warp Star. From there, the player must choose a sub-game to play. Image:KTnT Blue Star sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' sprite KTnT Bonus Star.gif|Kirby exits a stage on a Bonus Star. Red Star Red Stars are also items exclusive to Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. They look exactly like Blue Stars, but are red in color. One Red Star is hidden in each level of the game. Like with Blue Stars, the player does not get any benefit from them unless he/she beats the level without losing a life. To complete the game 100%, the player must collect all of these. Image:KTnT Red Star sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' sprite Star Seal s.]] The Star Seals are items in Kirby: Squeak Squad which unlocks the sealed door at the end of Ice Island leading to Secret Sea and to Meta Knight. Each are found in a different Treasure Chest in each previous world, and the ones containing a Star Seal glow brightly with an aura. Sparkling Star The five Sparkling Stars are key collectible items in Kirby's Dream Land and in Spring Breeze of Kirby Super Star and its remake. They are recovered from King Dedede's minions in each level and allow Kirby to return all of the stolen food back to everyone on Popstar. Heroic heart The heroic heart is Kirby's heart that appears after he has been split into ten in Kirby Mass Attack. It acts similarly to the Magical Paintbrush of Kirby: Canvas Curse. It looks like a star. de:Kleiner Stern Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Items in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Items in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse